Encuentros
by yageni
Summary: Ace va a la búsqueda de Shanks, para agradecerle por salvar a su tonto hermano menor. Descubre el por qué de la admiración de Luffy por este pirata y algunas cosas más que hacen que desee volver a encontrarse con el mismo en el futuro... *BL*


_One piece no me pertenece todo de Oda Sensei blah blah blah no saco dinero de esto blah blah blah_

_Para 10pairings de LiveJournal esta es la pareja n°9 de las diez que me he propuesto escribir._

_Fic SIN betear (aténganse a las consecuencias)_

_Quiero darle las gracias a SunaRen porque esta pareja en particular ha ido desarrollándose en mi mentecilla desde que la mencionó en un review en mi fic "Peligroso" :D Gracias! hay un fic más del que eres culpable pero ese te lo pienso dedicar en lugar de solo agradecer tan pronto lo termine (estoy medio atorada con ese fic...)_

* * *

><p>Hacía un frío terrible y sus nakamas estaban poniéndose de mal humor, preguntándose si acaso su excepcional capitán se había vuelto de golpe excepcionalmente loco. Las montañas eran bajas por suerte, aunque no tan bajas como las temperaturas que estaban teniendo que soportar.<p>

La nieve estaba fresca, por lo que caminar o subir una cuesta empinada no era un problema, por la salvedad de que estaba mojandoles las ropas. El viento constante hacia que hablar fuese dificultoso, el ruido apagaba las palabras o simplemente se las tragaba. Fue casi una casualidad que llegase hasta él la voz de uno de sus compañeros:

—¡¿Estas hablando en serio Capitán?! ¿Vamos a seguir aún en medio de esta tormenta?

—Quiero conocer a Shanks el pelirrojo ¡Pase lo que pase!

Por fortuna pronto llegaron a destino. La cueva donde les habían dicho descansaban Shanks y los suyos, no tenía ni guardia ni vigía alguno en la entrada. Cansados por el esfuerzo y un poco nerviosos por lo que les deparaba en lo profundo de la caverna, permanecieron unos minutos en el umbral. Quizás alguien se acercase a recibirles, puesto que la idea de meterse en la boca del lobo con esa horrible ventisca de nieve a sus espaldas no les entusiasmaba ni un poco.

—¿Están todos bien?

Ace escuchó algunos "Sí" apagados, sus amigos estaban un poco aturdidos y cansados, sin embargo sabían mejor que dudar de su liderazgo. Confiaban en él y por eso decidió dar un paso adelante.

—Quiero que me dejen hacer las presentaciones a mí.

Caminaron en silencio por el túnel principal, escuchando el eco de sus pasos y el azotar del viento y la nieve, cada vez más lejanos. A veces, alguno de ellos pisaba un charco de agua helada ymaldecía. Les pareció una eternidad, pero no habrían dado más de mil pasos en plena oscuridad cuando comenzaron a ver varias figuras sentadas en la penumbra. No estaban al acecho, pero sin dudas los estaban esperando.

—¡Buenas noches! Soy Ace, Capitán de los piratas Spade y estos son mis nakamas.

—¿Los piratas Spade?

—¿Los famosos súper-novatos?— El ruido que se escucho a continuación era con certeza alguien que estaba desenfundando una espada.

—¿Acaso han venido por mi cabeza?— El dueño de esa voz y de ese filo era el Yonko, que sonrió amenazador surgiendo de las sombras, dispuesto a luchar.

—No, no es por eso que estoy aquí—Ace se apresuró a aclarar, siendo una batalla con ese hombre lo ultimo que querría, al menos en esos momentos. —Mi hermano pequeño te debe la vida, se la pasa hablando de ti.

Los ojos de Shanks se fijaron el joven frente a él. Tenía un aire que se le hacía terriblemente familiar. ¿Podría ser que ese chico...?

—Solo quería conocerte, darte las gracias por salvar su vida.

—¿Te refieres a Luffy?— La repentina alegría en los ojos del hombre hizo que el corazón de Ace se acelerase, dejándole gratamente sorprendido. —¡No sabía que tuviera un hermano! ¡Siendo así, qué bueno que vinieras! ¡No seas tímido, cuéntanos más!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos esa simple visita termino siendo una excelente excusa para que los piratas del Pelirrojo Shanks dieran una fiesta. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en torno al fuego, disfrutando del agradable calor, la comida y el alcohol, ambos capitanes retomaron su charla.

—¿Así que Luffy sigue diciendo que será el Rey de los Piratas?

—Sí, es su frase favorita. —Ace bebió un trago de la chawan que le habían ofrecido— Si no la dice al menos una vez al día es signo de que algo malo le está pasando.

Shanks carcajeó y el capitán de los piratas Spade se sintió maravillado por esa risa franca, que reverberaba por las paredes de la cueva.

—Aunque lo siento por Luffy por que el único Rey de los Piratas seré yo.

—Oh, ya veo. —Shanks podía estar burlándose de sus pretensiones, pero eso no le importó. Quizás debiera echarle la culpa al alcohol.

—Primero le demostraré al mundo mi poder.

—¿Y cómo harás eso? — A Shanks la gente así de fervorosa le resultaba de lo más interesante. Ace pensó que su interlocutor parecía genuinamente interesado, por eso continuó.

—Pienso patear el trasero del hombre más fuerte del mundo.

—¿Barba Blanca?

—Exacto. — El joven alzó su chawan en un gesto de brindis y bebió a la salud de su propio objetivo.

El pelirrojo sonrió. Le caía bien ese chico presuntuoso y aunque no tenía motivos para dudar de él, algo le decía que había más en su relación con Luffy de lo que este había dejado traslucir. Se quedó toda la noche conversando con el muchacho, que le miraba con un interés y una curiosidad de a ratos un tanto ambiguos quizás.

Cada hora que transcurría los nakamas de este y los suyos propios se iban quedando dormidos. Unos por causa del alcohol, otros por haberse atorado como cerdos con la comida, algunos por ambos. El capitán de los piratas Spade por su parte parecía bastante sobrio. Aguantaba bien el sake ese mocoso. Y es que con solo dieciocho años, no podía verle de otro modo. Aunque en el curso de la noche y de la parranda conversando con él, caía en cuenta de que este había pasado por muchas cosas y que era en verdad muy centrado para su edad. Otros detalles hacían resaltar su falta de madurez, o mejor dicho su poca experiencia. Sin que estuviera ebrio aún, sus ojos brillaban con el alcohol, a la vez que se sonrojaban sus mejillas. Tal vez tuviera otros motivos, pero a Shanks no le interesaba ahondar en eso, por lo que hizo esas ideas a un lado con rapidez. Después de todo para él era solo un niño.

Recordó a su capitán, Roger.

Si en verdad Ace y Luffy estaban relacionados, eso explicaría la sensación de familiaridad que ambos le transmitían. Los dos de algún modo le recordaban a su querido Rey Pirata. Extrañamente sentía que no era solo porque esos chicos quisieran ser dueños del titulo que este supiera ostentar, sino que había algo más.

Escuchaba que el chico hablaba, sin embargo concentrado como estaba en sus propios pensamientos no prestaba atención a sus palabras. Dejo que su sonrisa le hiciera creer que le oía, mientras seguía buscando en su cabeza las razones por las cuales Ace y el hermano de este le hacían pensar en Gol D, cada uno a su particular manera y con certeza por diversos motivos. En un momento dado, la luz de la fogata bañó el rostro del chico en una luz rojiza. Shanks sintió una punzada. Su corazón se aceleró. La sonrisa del chico en ese instante le hizo pensar en alguien a quien solo había visto una vez, pero cuyo rostro había quedado grabado a fuego en su memoria. Una mujer hermosa y belicosa también cuando así se lo proponía.

—Ace. —El aludido, que estaba carcajeando al notar que eran los únicos que habían quedado de pie giró el rostro hacia él, aun agitado por el repentino ataque de risa. —¿Cómo dijiste que es tu apellido?

— Ace D Portgas, en honor a mi madre.

—Portgas... —Repitió pensativo y al poder unir la cara de esa mujer con su apellido, tuvo una certeza. No obstante no dijo nada, no dejo que se notaran ni su consternación ni su sorpresa.

—D Portgas —Corrigió Ace, sintiendo que el sueño y el cansancio comenzaban a doblegarlo.

Despierto como ninguno, el mayor supo que ambos necesitaban una buena noche de descanso. Él para seguir pensando en todo aquello, Ace para recuperarse del largo viaje.

—Ven.

Agotado como estaba y un poco aturdido por el alcohol, el muchacho se puso de pie y lo siguió, muy de cerca. Shanks notó que tanta cercanía era innecesaria no obstante la dejo pasar. Tal vez el chico estaba más ebrio de lo que había llegado a estimar.

Había otra cueva o recamara, siguiendo por una de las paredes de la caverna donde habían estado, casi hasta el fondo de la misma. Por lo pequeña que era parecía más un deposito que un lugar pensado para dormir, de todos modos sería mejor que hacerlo sobre el suelo duro y frío, puesto que tenía el piso cubierto de pieles, alfombras y telas.

El pelirrojo le arrojo un enorme almohadón azul, tomando uno de color negro para sí. Eligió echarse en un lugar que parecía bastante mullido. Observó como el joven pronto le imitó, dejando su sombrero en un rincón, acomodándose cerca. El mayor tomó una enorme piel de oso y la uso para cubrirlos a ambos. No paso demasiado tiempo hasta que los dos estuvieron profundamente dormidos, abrigados en el calor del pequeño y mullido espacio.

Su sueño se interrumpió varias horas después y descubrió que el chico también estaba despierto. Los ojos abiertos en la penumbra, mirando a la nada del techo aun más oscuro. Se veía atractivo con ese aire de melancolía tiñendo sus tiernas facciones. Se movió bajo la piel de oso, buscando llamar su atención un poco, para así no asustarle. Sus miradas se encontraron.

—Pareces preocupado.

El joven volvió a mirar al techo.

—Un poco.

Pasó un momento en el que solo se escuchó ruido de prendas rozándose.

—Estaba pensando, si será cierto eso de que "la verdad te hará libre"

—Quizás sí, en ciertas circunstancias, con ciertas personas. —El pirata se incorporó perezosamente y se sentó contra una pila de lujosa seda. Sacó de su bolsillo un bocadillo hecho de nueces y mientras masticaba uno, le arrojo otro a Ace.

—Ya veo, supongo entonces que será mejor dejar eso de la verdad como una ultima opción— Una sonrisa amarga en su boca, disimulada por el acto de comer el dulce.

—¿Cuáles son las otras opciones?

—Construirme una fama mucho mayor, borrar la existencia de ese hombre a fuerza de opacarlo, destronarlo.

—¿Qué hombre?— Pese a que el deseo de confirmar sus sospechas lo atizaba, Shanks cuidó mucho el tono de su voz y sus palabras. Su pregunta fue casi un susurro, aunque en su corazón ya sabía quién podía ser. Y ese mismo corazón latía con rabia en su pecho, pura emoción. Pura ansiedad.

—Luffy y yo no somos hermanos de sangre...

El pelirrojo se quedo en vilo, esperando por la próximas palabras del chico. Muchos cabos comenzaban a ser atados en su cabeza.

—Pese a que mi padre fue un hombre horrible, he logrado tener amigos, tener hermanos...

Desde su lugar el Yonko observó al muchacho. Parecía estar a punto de romperse en mil pedazos.

—Sin embargo todas las personas que han sabido de mi origen, me han dicho que merezco morir... que el hijo de un demonio no debería tener permitido caminar libre y feliz sobre este mundo...

—¿Incluso tus amigos han dicho eso?

Ace negó. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Le frustraba seguir estando tan confundido pese a todo el tiempo transcurrido, los nakamas que había conocido, los amigos y sus hermanos que le apreciaban pese a todo, pero por algún motivo no le era suficiente.

—Entonces, hay gente que admira a tu padre, o que considera que tú, como persona eres mucho más que el hijo de tal o cual demonio.

—Me cuesta ver esto que has dicho, pero me agradan tus palabras Shanks. —Se tapó los ojos con el sombrero de vaquero. —Ahora entiendo mejor porque eres el héroe de mi hermanito.

El pelirrojo rió por lo bajo, volviendo a meterse bajo la piel de oso, dispuesto a dormir un poco más.

—Cuando quieras Ace.

Al día siguiente los piratas Spade tenían que partir, aprovechando que la ventisca de nieve había cesado.

Ya estaban todos listos para emprender el viaje, los piratas del pelirrojo también estaban allí para despedirlos, no obstante las dos personas más importantes brillaban por su ausencia. Shanks le había solicitado a Ace intercambiar unas ultimas palabras.

—El hombre del que hablábamos anoche...

—Gol D. Roger—Ace pronunció el nombre observándole con detalle, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado por la escasa reacción del otro.

—¿Nunca diste con alguien que hubiese viajado con él?

—¿Sus nakamas?—Ace negó.

—Escuché que Roger se entregó a los Marines para poder darle a sus compañeros la chance de escapar del Gobierno Mundial. —El pelirrojo tenía los ojos muy fijos en él, y a Ace eso le inquietaba un poco. Casi tanto como le gustaba.

—Su rastro ha sido muy bien dispersado... y siendo sincero si los hallo no estoy seguro de poder ser justo con ellos, ni con él. Al menos no todavía.

El Yonko asintió.

—Cuando sepas qué estas listo para escuchar su lado de la historia, búscame de nuevo. Puedo ayudarte.

—Así lo haré. Te agradezco de nuevo por tu hospitalidad y por haber salvado a mi hermano menor. —Hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza.

Luego Ace se quedo mirándolo en un silencio extraño y el mayor notó que tenía dificultades para plantear alguna otra cosa.

Sin embargo fue solo un instante de duda, de inmediato sus ojos brillaron con decisión. Lo que sucedió a continuación le tomó por sorpresa, no obstante se dijo a sí mismo que dejo que sucediera por la completa ausencia de malicia o malas intenciones por parte del chico. Aunque tal vez en su fuero más interno, quería que pasara. Pese a que había pasado toda la noche machacándose con el hecho de que era un niño todavía. Cómo se había equivocado.

La boca del más joven se hallaba presionada contra la suya. Sin violencia, pero con rapidez. Una de las manos de Ace se posó en su nuca, buscando profundizar el beso. La otra buscó su cintura, sin embargo Shanks le detuvo.

El muchacho pensó que era extraño que le devolviese el beso, a la vez que sujetaba una de sus manos. Si en verdad deseaba detenerle no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Claro que un hombre que había llegado a Yonko difícilmente tuviera problemas para evitar ser besado si no lo quisiera. El pelirrojo le soltó la mano, para sujetarle la mandíbula, incitándole a abrir la boca. Es que Shanks pensaba que si ya estas en un baile, mejor bailar.

Le apretó contra una de las frías paredes de la cueva. De golpe el beso se vio interrumpido y segundos después unos de los compañeros de viaje de Ace apareció en la cueva en la que ellos estaban.

—Capitán ¿Está todo bien? —Claramente se refería al hecho de que Portgas estaba atrapado entre la pared y el despreocupado pirata de cabellos rojos. En el ambiente se olía un aire un tanto cargado.

—Sí, todo está bien. Solo dile a los chicos que bajaré en unos minutos.

Shanks que al principio de haberle conocido no había querido dar pie a nada más que una amistad entre ellos, menos aun después de pasar media noche en vela pensando en quién era el padre del chico frente a él, ahora se encontraba un poco molesto e incluso perturbado. Ese chico le gustaba pensó, mientras le escuchaba hablar con su camarada, darle indicaciones para el viaje. Le veía tan sereno y seguro de si mismo, con ese aplomo y esa soltura endiablada. Pese a la diferencia abismal de sus edades. Pese a lo retorcido que era el hecho de que fuese el hijo de su capitán, el hermano adoptivo de Luffy, ese crío le resultaba la mar de interesante... Le enervaba también que ese mocoso le hubiese sacado de su calma, de su sempiterna tranquilidad.

Cuando el amigo de Ace se marchó, Shanks inició un nuevo beso. Posesivo y casi brutal. Puño de fuego se sintió estremecer. El agarre de su unica mano de nuevo en su mandíbula y su lengua en su boca, reclamando cada rincón. El beso se rompió y el mayor luego de acariciarle los labios, tomó distancia. Molesto por verse de alguna manera asaltado con la guardia baja, le dio la espalda sin decir nada y empezó a caminar rumbo a las profundidades de la cueva.

—Espera, quiero pedirte que no...

El pelirrojo comprendió de inmediato que el chico quería solicitarle silencio, por lo que simplemente se giró y asintió, dándole a entender que su secreto quedaría a buen recaudo.

Pronto Ace le perdió de vista en la oscuridad de la caverna, quedando solo el eco de sus pasos alejándose.

Con el corazón aun latiendo salvaje y desbocado el muchacho bajó la ladera de la montaña, para reunirse con sus compañeros, reemprender el viaje, rumbo a la aventura.

Quién sabría qué cosas le esperaban, qué clase de personas nuevas conocería y con quienes se volvería a cruzar. Nadie lo sabía, ni él mismo. Pero si estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo Shanks era una de esas personas con la que esperaba con ansias volverse a encontrar.

* * *

><p><em>Mis más sinceras disculpas si acaso Ace es un pequeño emo. ¡Perdón! (mentira, son disculpas en realidad poco sinceras jeje)<em>

_Los diálogos iniciales del fic están basados de manera un tanto divergente de los que se dan en el anime, en el capitulo 461, cuando Shanks y Ace se conocen, porque no quiero solo copiarlos y ya, y sin embargo es necesario que les haga saber el contexto en el que se conocen, entonces procuré hacer algo intermedio..._

_Espero que les haya gustado, de no ser así, pues nada que les den. Y dejen review malcriados ¿?_


End file.
